¡Soy gay!
by VeraCrux
Summary: Alfred va gritándoselo a todo el mundo. ¡Él es gay! Aunque hay a una persona a la que se lo dice especialmente... USUK


**Esto, pues nada, que soy nueva aquí y me apetecía subir algo de mi pareja favorita ^^U No sean muy malos conmigo porfa plis~~  
><strong>

**Summary: **Alfred va gritándoselo a todo el mundo. ¡Él es gay! Aunque hay a una persona a la que se lo dice especialmente**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Hetalia no me pertenece, es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya T^T algún día será mía.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Un Alfred muy gay y lanzado.  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Ustados Unidos x Inglaterra (USUK) aunque un poco de UKUS

* * *

><p><strong>¡Soy gay!<strong>

Un día normal, en un mundo normal, de un universo normal. ¡Y una mierda! Pensaba el británico, alternando su mirada entre la revista porno y el joven de cabellos castaño y de rizo ingravitatorio. Mirando directamente a la representación de Estados Unidos, que estaba raro… más raro de lo usual.

El chico iba de un lado para otro, contándole a todas las naciones su nueva condición.

-¡Soy gay!

Alemania lo miraba raro, tapaba los oídos de Italia y se alejaban del rubio, como si hubiera enloquecido de un día para otro.

-¡Soy gay!

España le sonreía, gritaba un "¡bien por ti! Pero a Romano ni te acerques" y entraba en modo mala leche. Haciendo que el estadounidense se alejara de ellos con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¡Soy gay!

Hungría se disponía a grabarlo en vídeo, ayudada por Japón seguían todos los movimientos del rubio, que bailaba de un lado a otro de la sala de manera despreocupada.

-¡Soy gay!

Entonces Rusia lo miraba de forma rara, con la tubería en las manos. Sonreía de manera siniestra, Alfred sentía escalofríos y una violación con la mirada. Ya se le habían quitado un poco las ganas de ser gay delante del comunista.

-¡Soy gay!

México lo miraba a los ojos mientras murmuraba un "espero que no sea yo la persona a la que buscas" y luego aparecía España, enfadado, pensando que quería ligar con uno de sus hijos.

-¡Soy gay!

Era lo que más repetía en el oído del británico, que ya ni podía concentrarse en la revista que tenía en frente.

-¡Iggy! ¡Soy gay!

Ese ya era el quinto grito en menos de una hora, más de lo que el británico podía soportar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, dándole a entender al norteamericano algo de forma equivocada. Cuando fue a tirarse encima de Inglaterra para darle un beso, se llevó una buena patada en el rostro, tirándole las gafas al suelo. Arthur se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso rápido, ignorando las quejas del estadounidense y las miradas de las otras naciones.

Fue al cuarto de baño. Se echó agua en la cara, intentando despejarse, ¡había estado a punto de violar a su ex colonia! Le estaba tentando demasiado. Era demasiado inocente, ¿Por qué no paraba de repetirle que era gay? Se había enterado a la primera, y a la segunda, ya por la tercera le resultó molesta, no digamos la cuarta y la quinta. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía diciéndoselo? La mente americana era un misterio para él.

Alfred entró en el baño, topándose con el inglés con los pelos echados hacia detrás y el agua escurriendo por su rostro, dándole un aspecto increíblemente sexy y pasivo. El norteamericano se relamió los labios. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

Se acercó lentamente al británico, consiguiendo arrinconarlo contra la pared. La mirada asustada no tardó en llegar. Eso lo hacía aún más sexy y violable a sus ojos.

-¿A-al? –lo llamó el de grandes cejas que cada vez se le antojaban más eróticas -¿Qué haces?

-Pues que soy gay, Iggy. Soy un gay que está por ti –respondió, adquiriendo un tono carmín en sus mejillas. El británico no supo qué responder -¿Eres gay, Iggy? ¿Estás por mi? –preguntó, haciendo una mirada inocente que conmovió un poco al inglés.

-_Y-yes _–contestó con cierta dificultad, le había costado ocultar gran parte de su tsunderismo para no mandarlo a la porra.

La felicidad se dibujó en los labios y ojos del estadounidense, que se lanzó a devorar la boca del británico. Fue largo y excitante, especialmente con el hecho de que hacerlo en un baño lo mataba del todo.

Cuando cortaron el beso, Inglaterra fue a salir de la habitación, ignorando a Alfred, que tuvo que agarrar las caderas del rubio para que no se escapara. Posó su mentón en el hombro del otro y respiró sobre su cuello, consiguiendo que Arthur se estremeciera.

-Vamos Iggy, pon tu gay trasero sobre mi gay pene y vamos a hacer cosas de gays –dijo, sonriendo aún más.

Fue entonces cuando la venita tsundere volvió a salir. En un rápido movimiento, Inglaterra le dio un guantazo en plena cara al estadounidense y lo dejó KO en el suelo.

-¡Muérete _United States_! –gritó, saliendo del baño rojo como los tomates de Antonio

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿Muerte a tomatazos? Todo vale para mejorar ^^<br>**


End file.
